The Windmill Flowers are stolen! How can we transform? (Part 2)
P-R-E! (YES!) C-U-R-E! C-U-L! T-I-V! A-TION! (WOO!) '' ''We are.... We are Cultivation! '' ''We are.... PreCure Cultivation! Futari Wa PreCure! Cul-tiv-a-tion! Come on everybody, let's start a friendship garden today! Committed to saving the world everyday! '' Let's sing, this wonderful song of love, as we cultivate our dreams!'' CUL-TIV-A-TION! Pretty, sophisticated, diverse, strong, and oh so lovable, The Pretty Cures always achieve the impossible! If we are united, then we are unstoppable, and Cultivictory will never be improbable! C! Stands for Confident! U! Stands for United! L! Stands for Lively! '' T! Stands for Tantalizing! '' I! Stands for Ingenuous! '' V! Stands for Victorious! '' A! Stands for Assiduous! '' ''T! Stands for Tresaured! '' ''I! Stands for Intrepid! and ON! Stands for ON! THE! MOVE! P-R-E! (YES!) C-U-R-E! '' ''C-U-L! T-I-V! A-TION! (WOO!) '' ''We are.... We are Cultivation! '' ''We are.... PreCure Cultivation! '' ''Futari Wa PreCure! Cul-tiv-a-tion! Today's Episode: The Windmill Flowers are stolen! How can we transform? Part 2. In the forests, the Pretty Cures are down after using up their energy on the Cultivation Energy Blast, and then getting blown away from the strong winds of Brooks Robinson the Oriole. Just about a half mile away from the gas station they stopped in after the bus shut down, Imani, Mario, Guiseppe, Lowri, Gwendolyn and the rest search for the Cures, as it was getting dark, and Bears were abundant in the region. They were supposed to arrive at the Cultivation Spa & Inn in Mount Norikura at 7:30. But as imani and the gang were searching for the Cures, it was already 7:59, and they have another 60 miles to go. "Wow... what happened?" Alumit wakes up. "Are you okay, Tulbaghia?" "Yes." Tulbaghia said. Togarashi wakes up. "Why are we so deep in the forests now?" She wondered. Then she looks around for Eden and doesn't see her. "Where's Eden?" She looks down and lets out a large gasp. "WHERE'S MY WINDMILL FLOWER?" The rest get up and they don't find their mascots or flowers either. "Where did my Windmill Flower go????" Koku said in panic. Karai hangs her head. "The Castilians stole them." "WHAT!?" The other 7 girls screamed. "Argh that does it!" Taima shouted in anger. "We are going to clip those blasted bird wings of those bastards!" "Taima's right, we may be Windmill Flower-less, but it doesn't mean we are giving up." Togarashi stand up. "Exactly, we're a team dammit, and we are not going to shame the generations of Cures that came before us." Nasubi and Shakira also get up. "We have friends.... and our way of lives to protect. And we sure as hell aren't going to rest until victory is ours!" Agnese gets up. "We will never, ever, surrender!" Alumit, Karai and Koku say. "HEY! AGNESE! EVERYBODY!" A familiar voice shouted from the woods. It was the Morettis who saw them, and Imani doing the shouting. "Thank God you're not hurt." Alumit says as she turned around and noticed them. "We need to get out of the woods as fast as we can, I don't like the look of this place.." Imani says. And Imani was correct. Because there were bear sounds heard from a distance, and rumblings were heard, it was bears waking up and approaching them. Togy sees the angry bears running toward them fast. "Oy vey! Imani's right, let's get the hell outta heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere!" She takes off running, with the others following them. After a quarter mile of running, they collide into the Otas and fall to the ground. "Ouch! What's going on?" Lowri said in pain. "Talk later, run now!" Imani and the rest get up. "Rhetorical question, don't answer! Just RUN RUN RUN!" "Don't tell me those are bears!" Lowri gets up and follows them. They keep running until a man in a cowboy outfit, possibly a forest ranger, shot the two bears down from behind. "Are you guys hurt?" He approaches them. "I took care of those bears for ya." "Thanks, Mr. Forest Ranger." All of them say. "No problem. My name is Gjergj Gjokaj. I've been a forest ranger for 37 years." He blows the smoke out of the gun. "Longer than all of us have been alive, wow." Togarashi says. "So where do you girls hail from?" "Stormguard!" All of the girls say. Well, I'm not too far from Stormguard, I live in El Claroarroyo just west of Stormguard. Guiseppe, Mario, Imani and Agnese say "We're moving to Stormguard in August." "And I live in Hokkaido, born in Stormguard Park, but will be moving to El Claroarroyo in August as well." Alumit says. "Wow, lots of Stormguardians and Clear Creeksters." He raises his eyebrows in interest. "I used to live in Stormguard Park. It was such an interesting neighborhood. I'm one of the many Albanian immigrants living in the Cultivation Center area. We escaped persecution from the Castilians when they attacked Tirana, so to survive, we had to go to Japan. At first it was tough, we had to learn a different language. also, we had new Germans, Italians, Spaniards, Koreans, Jews, and African communities being segregated all around town, being racist against each other, and the rich, native Japanese who lived on Merritt Street often looked down on us all." "Mr. Gjokaj, have you heard of the Pretty Cures?" Koku asks. "Yes, I have. Japan was often said that ordinary people can become superheroes. We had enough of getting pushed around by mafias and extra terrestrial birds all around the world, so we went to Japan." He then sighs and said "Sadly, it seems that the mafia has corrupted Tokyo as well, so I moved to Love where its peaceful." Taima then starts the remember her family when she lived in Merritt Street in Chofu. Her mother was a world famous herbalist, yet wasn't very rich because she gave away most of her money to charity. "My parents lived in Merritt Street, where the Japanese lived in Chofu, they said they were often afraid of the immigrants from Stormguard taking jobs away from the Japanese, so they were kind of racists, I'm very sorry" Taima says in regret. "It's ok, apology accepted" He laughed. "I got a question though, were you on your way to Cultivation Spa & Inn? "Yes we were, sir!" All of the guys respond. "Ahhhh, I've been there before, I had a daughter and two nieces who were part of the Pretty Cure Cultivation nine, but they died trying to fight Kurajo 30 years ago. Other than that, I don't remember much. But I do remember they had a Jewish girl on there.. was it Abigail Cohen? I don't remember. (Alumit's jaw drops) But there was definitely a Jewish girl on the team, she was Cure Amaryllis. She had that Jewish accent, now that I think of it, it was Abby Cohen!" "Did you say Abby Cohen?" Alumit says in a surprised tone. "She's my aunt!" "Oh, really?" "Yes, she is!" "That's pretty awesome, she was definitely the best one on the team 30 years ago, she fought admirably and sent Kurajo to a 28 year sleep. Trust me, I know all about the Pretty Cures, believe it or not, but I'm a descendant of Igen Goldfield aka the master Golden Bronco." "WOW, THAT'S AMAZING!" Togarashi said in admiration. "And weird at the same time." Koku says. "I know, it is weird.." Gjergj says. "But it's true." "Do you know anything about the Cultivation Spa and Inn that no ordinary person knows?" Nasubi and Shakira said. "AHAHAHAHA ABSOLUTELY!" He replied. "There's a legendary statue in the middle of the Golden Bronco galloping. The Pretty Cures touched it and kissed it for good luck." "That's pretty sweet." Agnese says. Let's get to the Cultivation Spa & Inn pronto." Heading to commercial Eyecatch: Agnese with her fairy, Clementine, eat fruits from Clear Creek Farms, Kawasaki's new farmer's market. Agnese then does a peace gesture and says "We'll be right back!" as the FWPCC logo fades in. Back from commercial Eyecatch: At the Fleet Bank location in Stormguard Mall, the Canadian Bad Boys try and rig the ATM, making it spit out all of the money, but in comes Cure Salt to punch them both. She then poses and says "Y ahora, de vuelta a Pretty Cure!" A small FWPCC logo appears from the right of the screen and slides to the bottom left side." At the top of Mount Norikura, the Castilians plot their next move. "Hey Bambino, you got this in the bag, right?" Tony Lazzeri circles around the top of the mountain. "We stole the Windmill Flowers, now they will never transform." "I'll still be cautious though, they'll try and use these forests for an advantage. I will burn every single acre of forest so that And if I fall, make sure you come to my aid, and DON'T SURRENDER THE WINDMILL FLOWERS!" "Understood, Boss Babe!" All 3 respond. As the Castilians were plotting their next move, Togarashi and the gang got moving! They finally arrive at Cultivation Spa & Inn at 9:00. Another set of buses came and picked them up and send them to the legendary 3 story Inn. When they arrived, they got their rooms. The Pretty Cures and relatives got the luxury room, located on the 3rd floor where there's a beautiful view of the mountain, plus nearby cities, while the others got the 2nd and 1st floors. The first thing they did was get dinner at the buffet room, as they were hungry. And then they slept. But at 4 AM, there was a huge fireball explosion in the forests nearby. It woke the Cures up immediately. "Oh dios mio, what was that?" Karai said. "Whatever that was, it was pretty scary." Agnese said. "Oh man, this is bad. There's a forest fire! Wheres Smoky when you need him?" Gjergj Gjokaj shouted as he was running around the hotel. "A forest fire. That's unfortunate." Imani said in concern. "Like I said, we may be Windmill Flower-less, but that doesn't mean we are powerless. Let's wash it away!" Gjergj Gjokaj tried to stop them, but they respond with "We're Pretty Cure, remember?" And he let them go. As they get out the hotel, they see Babe Ruth use his Flambino on the forest. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Without your Windmill Flowers and your precious forests, what will you pathetic worms going to do?" The Bambino said. "Stop destroying our forests, have a heart, and go away." Taima puts her hand on her heart. "Or else what? You're powerless!" "Try again!" All 8 respond. Togy closes her eyes and outstretches her arms as she uses Agrokinesis to control the few (undestroyed) trees to create a Plant Barrier, to equip the girls with a shield. Karai then used her Hydrokinesis powers to use the fire hoses from the fire trucks that arrived already, and blast the fire from the trees. "Yes, forest saved!" Eden then starts to touch the trees, to purify them all, but there were too many, so Taima used Healing Shower to replenish them. "Argh! Just die already!" He grunts, and raises his arms. "Blazambino!" He fires a flurry of fireballs that destroy the inn and almost kill the people that were in it, but they survived because Shakira used Telekinesis to move everybody to safety. Babe Ruth then targeted his Blazambino to the Pretty Cures and they dodge, but 8 fireballs rebounded and hit them. They penetrated the Plant Barriers and blew the girls up. "HAHA! YES! I DEFEATED THE PRETTY CURES AGAIN! YES! HAHAHA! I DID IT AGAIN!" "You...are.... getting way too ahead of yourself." Togy said as she struggled to get up. She finally got on two feet and then pointed to Babe and yelled "I may be afraid, but I won't be defeated!" Karai then starts to get up. "You.... hijacked our buses. You almost burn down the forest, and now destroy the hotel. HOW CRUEL OF YOU! IT MAKES MY HEART SAD! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Karai says. "The evil spirits corrupted you. We can't let you hurt innocent people. We just can't!" "CHLOROPHYLLGEHALT, POLARICHT STURM!" The fairies blast Babe to the sky with a twister like horizontal blast with aurora lights. "I WON'T FORGET THIS, SCHOOL GIRL PATROOOOOOOOLLLLL!" (Ding.) Then Lou Gehrig, Tony Lazzeri, and Brooks Robinson arrive to the scene holding a net with all 8 Windmill Flowers. "You better give those Windmill Flowers back to us right now, or I'll shove my feet down your ass so deep the Japanese PETA would have to arrest me for animal cruelty!" Cure Maize trash talked in an enraged tone. Lou Gehrig chuckles mischievously. "Oh, you mean these?" He shows the flowers. "Want 'em so bad? FETCH!" He throws them in the deep waters nearby. All 8 girls gasp, and Imani as well as all 3 Castilians laugh. "Now you made us mad!" Togarashi says. They run to the shore and dive. Karai got hers first. Shakira got hers, and she tries to use telekinesis to get the other 6 to their rightful owners, but she struggles. Alumit is about to drown. "Help me girls! I'm drowning! AAAAAAAAAAH! I can't swim!" The others have enough trouble finding the Windmill Flowers, but with Alumit drowning makes it harder. Imani then starts to take off running to the shore front. "Where are you going?" Guiseppe starts to go after her. "Something says the girls are in trouble and I have to save them." Imani keeps running but trips over a rock and falls. She suffers a cut on her arm, but she got up and kept running to the water and dives. She retrieves the 6 other Windmill Flowers and gives them to their owners. "Imani! Alumit is sinking!" Agnese shouts. Imani responds in shock, and Alumit fades. Imani started to shed tears in the ocean as she reaches down and grabs her and pulls her up. "Please, please breathe!" She starts to perform CPR. "Don't lose us!" She does CPR five times and after that, she stopped and starts to cry. "Don't tell me you're dead." Togarashi then starts to break down. Then immediately, Alumit starts to wake up. "I'm... alive." The other cures and Imani jump and scream "SUCCESS!" And they hug her for being a hero. "Alright, you got the Windmill Flowers." She smiles, and sheds another tear. "Now finish them off!" "TIME FOR AGRICULTURATION! PRECURE CULTIVATION!" They take out their windmill flowers and spin it, firing out seeds that head to the sky, creating rainclouds, that make their bodies glow and their Cure outfits bloom into view. Agnese hovers over the low rainclouds and fires a seed towards the sun as she jumps towards the bright, hot star, as UV Rays bathed her, creating her Pretty Cure outfit. They all descent to ground slowly. Allium makes a heart gesture. "The symbol of infinity, everything evil hates, and the symbol of strength and courage! CUUUUUUUUUUURE ALLIUM!" She spins around while jumping, and finishes with her putting her hands on her hips. "The Flavor of Spiciness, Cure Pepper!" As Togarashi does a cartwheel and 2 backflips and ends with her spinning majestically and making a peace sign. Karai jumps high, and then does a cartwheel. "So crystalline! The sweet taste of saltiness, Cure Salt!" Then she does a backflip and raises her hands high and poses. Taima does a jumping cartwheel, then says "The miraculous plant, extremely blissful, euphoric! Cure Cannabis!" as she bends down, jumps for joy and puts both hands on her hips. Kokumotsu does a roundhouse kick and says "The symbol of fertility, and the symbol of life! Cure Maize!" and then poses. Nasubi does a karate chop, then does a knee kick with her right leg, then does a regular kick with her left leg. "The nutritious nightshade fruit, crazy apple, 95% water! Cure Aubergine!" As she puts her left hand on her hip, and does a gun sign with her right. Shakira does an an aerial cartwheel, then a 540 gyro crescent kick. She lands awkwardly, but quickly regains her footing. Then she says"The creamy, melty, tasty, milky, lovely, oh so heavenly sensation! Cure Cocoa!" and poses while making a V for victory sign. Agnese took out a green hand fan with graphics of limes and oranges on its surface, and dances around for 6 seconds and stops to cool herself. "Fresh, colorful, ripe and lively! Cure Agrumia!" She does a jumping reverse roundhouse kick and poses. All 8 then hold hands, shout "OUR UNIVERSE IS A NO-IRRIGATION-ZONE FOR EVIL! FUTARI WA PRECURE, CULTIVATION!" and pose. "Power up cures!" Mario and Guiseppe shout. "And now I will start the chant! Oh Lord, oh Yahweh, oh Allah, oh God, oh Golden, help us win! Let the cultivation of the Victory Harvest begin." They pump there fists and their respective theme colored aura begins to surround them. "PRECURE, CULTIVATION, BRACELET!" They show their bracelets and spread their arms, make circle motions with them and grab their bracelets. Then they push three buttons and the cultivation brooches on their dresses glow. "SHINING FORCES OF NATURE, PLEASE HEAR OUR CRIES! IF YOU LET US, WE WILL SHINE!" Then all plants around the area glow and green energy hits them all. "YES! Precure, Power Up!" They spin around. "ALLIUM PHOTOSYNTHESIS!" Cure Allium points to the sky. "EVIL, FEAR MY POWER!" "CAPISCUM PHOTOSYNTHESIS!" Cure Pepper points to the sky. "EVIL, FEAR MY POWER!" "SALT PROCESSION!" Cure Salt points to the sky as the water nearby powers her up too. "EVIL, FEAR MY POWER!" "CANNABIS PHOTOSYNTHESIS!" Cure Cannabis points to the sky. "EVIL, FEAR MY POWER!" "MAIZE PHOTOSYNTHESIS!" Cure Maize points to the sky. "EVIL FEAR MY POWER!" "SOLANUM PHOTOSYNTHESIS!" Cure Aubergine points to the sky. "EVIL, FEAR MY POWER!" "CACAO PHOTOSYNTHESIS!" Cure Cocoa points to the sky. "EVIL, FEAR MY POWER!" "CITRUS PHOTOSYNTHESIS!" Cure Agrumia points to the sky. "EVIL, FEAR MY POWER!" They all hold hands and shout "PRECURE, CULTIVATION, CHLOROPHYLL!" Lowri and Gwen Ota looked in amazement. Then they start to applaud, with the rest joining them. "C-U-L! T-I-V! A-T-I-O-N! YES!" They chanted to encourage them to win. "Thanks, everybody!" They all smile and put their thumbs up. "Whoopee fucking do. We're still superior." Brooks Robinson dismisses the cheers. He then screeches. "Amazing, sound barrier!" Cure Maize makes an invisible wall, and it bounce the sound back to him. "Now's our chance!" "Cannabis, the euphoric miracle plant, will make another miracle, combined with...." Cannabis raises her hands. "The sweet, healing flavor of Allium" Allium raises her rands. "The spicy flavor of Pepper," Pepper raises her hands. "The salty flavor of Salt," Salt raises her hands. "The sweet flavor of Maize," Maize raises her hands. "The delicate flavor of Aubergine," Aubergine raises her hands. "The heavenly tasty flavor of Cocoa!" Cocoa raises her hands. "And the sour flavor of Agrumia!" Agrumia raises her hands. All 6 hold hands. "And that makes..... CULTIVATION, HEALING, SHOWER!" A rainbow colored beam shoots out from their hands and into the air. Then it starts to rain all around, but the Castilians escape." But the healing shower made the entire landscape beautiful again, with flowers growing all around. All five jump, five and pose. "C-V! Just another Cultivictory!" They shouted as they made a C-V with their hands. Loud cheers followed. "Once again, thanks everybody!" The Cures blow kisses. They spin to detransform. "So who is up for some fun?" Then on 5:30, they had delicious breakfast. At 6:30 AM, they got to the spa and they were chilling. "Hey, Imani, that was such a heroic thing to do." Lowri Ota said. "I'm sorry for sneering you, you seem to be a great person." "Well...." Imani blushes. "I didn't want to get attention, I just wanted to do the right thing, to help my friends. I thought I actually lost Al forever, but by the grace of Madonna, she woke up." "Once again, gracias." Alumit says as she hugs Imani. Agnese then kisses Keiko Obama and says "Happy endings are the best." And then on 7:30, the Cures, including Imani, rub the Golden Bronco statue for good luck. Then Gjergj Gjokaj handed them small replicas of the statue and wished them good luck. They got back to their rooms and pack up to go home. They had one more stop, The Home Zone home Improvement store in El Claroarroyo, where they purchase building materials to build 2 homes. The first for Alumit's home next to Togy's, and the new house of the Moretti's that will be next to Koku's house. And finally, Togy visits Clear Creek Farms to meet Kawasaki who was selling tomatoes. "I'm back dad!" "Togy!" Then they chat about nonsense as the episode ends. Preview: Episode 20: A new bronco is born. Her name is Heartsease! Eden: Wow, I feel something happening at the Garden Fountain in Garden Land. Clementine: I can feel it too. Hemp: What could it be? Milho: It must be exciting... hopefully. Cream: I'm sure it is, you rarely see the Garden Fountain glow this proudly nowadays. Aubrinjal: Good point. Salann: Tulbaghia, do you know what it is? Tulbaghia: The Garden Fountain is creating a new foal. The other 7 fairy broncos: WHOA! Everybody: Futari Wa Pretty Cure Cultivation! Tulbaghia: A new bronco is born. Her name is Heartsease! Everybody: May we cultivate your hearts! Eden: But who will take care of the new baby? Tulbaghia: I guess we will see. Category:Episodes